Jar of hearts
by Chic vampire
Summary: Summary: Basada en la canción de Christina Perri "Jar of hearts".


_Summary:_ Basada en la canción de Christina Perri "Jar of hearts"

* * *

 ** _JAR OF HEARTS_**

 _By: Chicvampire_

* * *

Mi hermana se casaba hoy. Mi hermana menor, la pequeña de la familia, se casaba con el partido perfecto. Edward Cullen, un reconocido banquero que había alcanzado una fortuna nada despreciable a los treinta años. Repito, el partido perfecto.

Cabe recalcar que ella siempre fue la bonita y yo la inteligente. Eso nunca me importó pero que se estuviera llevando al amor de mi vida me destrozaba el alma en miles de pedazos.

Yo lo había conocido antes, ni bien lo vi entrar me quedé prendida de él.

Pero él había tomado la sabia decisión de aceptar lo que sus padres querían. Una esposa trofeo como mi hermana, no una persona pensante que les diría sus verdades, ellos querían la esposa perfecta para su hijo y esa era Rosalie.

Él tuvo la última decisión y la eligió a ella.

-¡Mi boda es hoy!- exclamó Rosalie entrando a mi habitación. Mi tonta pero hermosa hermana no sabía todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-No tienes idea lo enamorada que estoy- no podía hablar porque sino lo diría todo.

-Él es perfecto- le sonreí en respuesta. Yo lo sabía, yo sabía lo perfecto que era.

-Me trata como una reina- lo sé, me trató como una reina a mi primero. Durante meses me trató como la persona más importante en su vida.

-Es súper caballero- solo Rosalie usaría _'súper'_ para describir al hombre con quien iba a pasar el resto de su vida.

Mi madre la ayudó a cambiarse mientras yo fumaba mi primera cajetilla. No podía controlar la tembladera de mi cuerpo.

-Eres una tonta Bella, tenías que haberle contado. Tu hermana no será tan brillante pero siempre ha sido buena contigo- dijo Alice, vi a mi pequeña hermana a través del vidrio. Ella no tenía la culpa, ella no eligió.

-No importa Ali, ya está hecho- mi amiga gruñó.

-Ese maldito se va arrepentir- reí. –Mira la mujer con la que se está casando- dije señalando a mi hermana que saltaba de emoción con su vestido de novia.

-Ella es maravillosa- añadí. Era callada, sumisa, tranquila, la mujer ideal para Edward.

-Pero tú lo amas, nunca te vi así de enamorada Bella. Yo juré que él también lo estaba de ti- negué varias veces soportando las lágrimas que caían de mi rostro.

-No lo hace sino yo estaría de blanco- logré decir. Boté el cigarrillo al piso del balcón.

-Vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos- le dije jalándola hacia adentro.

Mi vestido era sencillo, era la dama de honor después de todo, un color amarillo pastel largo y demasiado incómodo.

-Te voy a hacer una coleta para que tu cabello se vea hermoso- le sonreí en respuesta.

-Tienes muchas ojeras- y usted habla demasiado deseé decirle.

-Mi profesión es un poco extenuante- me limité a contestar.

No tardó mucho tiempo en mí, cuando me vi al espejo agaché la mirada inmediatamente. Era una mala hermana por desear al futuro esposo de la mía.

-Estás preciosa- no quise contestar.

Rosalie estaba más que hermosa, su cabello rubio caía como una cascada en el vestido que había elegido. Ella te dejaba sin palabras.

Mi madre era un remolino de emociones, de rato en rato lloraba, otras hablaba como la más orgullosa y otras se dedicaba a acomodarle algún mechón. Yo solo quería un puto vaso de whisky, estaba harta de escuchar lo buen hombre que era Edward Cullen. Porque conmigo había sido una mierda en las últimas dos semanas de nuestra relación.

-Voy a la habitación de Alice- le dije a mi madre aunque estaba segura que no le importó. Caminé incómoda con los zapatos hasta la habitación de mi amiga.

Toqué varias veces pero no respondió, debía estar con su novio en algún lugar del hotel. La cabeza me reventaba de dolor. Decidí bajar al lobby para entrar al bar. En verdad necesitaba un trago si tenía que soportar cuatro horas más este circo.

-Whisky- me limité a decir. El bartender quiso mostrar esos trucos ridículos pero no estaba de ánimos. Me lo tomé de un solo sorbo.

Pude sentirlo desde que pisó el mismo suelo que yo. -Otro- de repente su mano se posó en la mía.

-Dale la cuenta mejor- levanté el rostro furiosa.

¡Podía ser el amor de mi vida pero no le daba el derecho a cortar mis tragos!

-Dije otro whisky- mí voz subía cada vez más de tono.

El bartender se quedó helado. Lo vi sacar su billetera costosa y un billete de cien dólares apareció delante de mí.

-Como siempre, el gran Edward Cullen soluciona todo con su dinero- hice ademan de pararme pero los zapatos de mierda no me dejaron. Me los quité y empecé a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-¡Isabella!- cuando sentí su mano tocar mi brazo la otra reaccionó dándole tremenda bofetada. La sensación que me dio fue similar a un orgasmo.

-Déjame en paz- era suficiente con eso me dije a mí misma. El ascensor se abrió y honestamente pensé que no subiría así que dejé que la puerta se cerrara sola, al final él lo alcanzó.

Apreté el botón para el piso de Alice como loca pero eso no lo haría avanzar más rápido.

-Deja el maldito botón tranquilo Isabella- pude notar por su rostro que estaba molesto conmigo.

-Eres un estúpido por si quiera cruzarte en mi camino- era cierto. Durante los dos meses que había durado las preparaciones yo me había mantenido al margen aduciendo que andaba ahogada entre papeles. Había evitado incluso la cena de hace dos días, mi idea siempre fue venir a la boda e irme a las cuatro horas.

-No pensé que te encontraría en el bar- cuando logré mantenerle la mirada supe que no mentía.

-Perdóname Bella, no hoy, ni mañana pero ojalá algún puedas perdonarme- una cólera tremenda se apoderó de mí y empecé a golpearlo. Era mezcla de frustración y odio.

En algún momento de mi locura terminé envuelta en sus brazos.

-Por favor, perdóname Bella, no sabes cuánto me duele- tenía la voz entrecortada, estaba llorando como yo. Se apoyó en mi cabeza.

-No te atrevas a llorar Cullen, tú lo elegiste- lo acusé golpeando su pecho.

-Yo no quiero esto pero sino lo hago…- no quería escuchar sus estúpidas explicaciones.

-Tus papás se molestarían con su niño pródigo- dije en modo de burla.

-No dudes que me enamoré de ti- eso me regresó la cólera.

-¿Te enamoraste de mí?- dije con burla mientras tomaba con cuidado las solapas de su traje.

-Si tan enamorado estabas de mí no te estarías a punto de casar con mi hermana- mi voz se iba quebrando, las lágrimas regresaban a mi rostro. Lo odiaba tanto como podía amarlo.

-Eres un cínico pero me da penas Edward Cullen- me alejé de él y tomé la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

-Yo voy a encontrar a un hombre que me ame muchísimo pero tú nunca estarás con alguien que te ame como yo lo hice- cada palabra dicha fue como clavarme el pecho. Edward hizo contacto visual conmigo, podía ver su desesperación pero no me importó.

-Lo sé, te juro que lo sé pero tengo que hacer esto- bajé la mirada y me encontré deseando que mi vestido fuera blanco y el hombre que estaba delante de mí fuera mi compañero el resto de mi vida.

Después de una eternidad el maldito ascensor se abrió. Planeé irme directo a la habitación de Alice cuando Edward me tomó del brazo y me arrastró al otro lado. Abrió una puerta con poca delicadeza y yo estaba lista para darle otra bofetada.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!- luego me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. Era como el día en que nos conocimos. Él siendo un imbécil y yo una gritona escandalosa.

-Quiero que tengas esto, no te pido más- sacó del bolsillo interno una caja de terciopelo.

-Esto es tuyo, tiene tu nombre- lo abrí con mucho cuidado, era un anillo de compromiso.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer.

-Mi madre me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer que amo, tú no sabes que no la amo a ella- pude verlo tan destrozado como yo, no sabía sus razones pero en verdad tenían que ser muy fuertes como para lograr separarnos.

Hay momento en los que no piensas en las consecuencias y este fue una de esos.

Cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos volví a respirar.

Lo besé como si lo fuera a perder, como si nunca volveríamos a estar juntos. Él se encargó de juntar nuestras manos, luego las sentí por todo mi cuerpo. Recorrió cada rincón de mi piel porque lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía qué hacer para volverme loca.

Me sentía asfixiada pero no podía tener suficiente de él. Lo toqué con desesperación tratando de quitarle todo lo que estorbaba. Me giré para que él bajara el cierre del vestido.

-Ven- atacó mis labios nuevamente mientras me acomodaba en la esquina, subí mis piernas alrededor de su cadera para sentir su miembro. Logré desabrocharle los pantalones luego de batallar un rato.

No pude ni tocarlo cuando lo sentí dentro de mí. Fue de una sola estocada.

-Mierda, mierda- gemí como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza, me moría del placer. Nuestros gemidos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes. Sentirlo adentro de mí era la mejor sensación del mundo.

-Te amo, te amo- susurró en mi oído mientras me penetraba. Tomé su rostro con fuerza. Lo grabé en mi mente. Cada facción de su rostro, su piel y sus labios.

-Yo también te amo- logré decir.

Me embistió un par de veces más antes de venirse conmigo. Juntó nuestras frentes mientras seguía dentro de mí.

-Lo he intentado todo pero no puedo- ya no tenía sentido reclamarle, acaricié su rostro tratando de memorizar este momento, tenía toda su atención en mí.

-Ya no importa. Solo trata de ser feliz- esta vez mis lágrimas no venían cargada con odio ni resentimiento.

-Te amo- le repetí antes de darle un dulce beso. Traté de salir lo más presentable del lugar sujetando el anillo que me había dado, lo revisé con cuidado cuando estuve fuera de la habitación de Alice. Tenía su nombre grabado en la parte interna.

La puerta se abrió, no tuve que decirle nada a mi amiga para que ella y su novio me ayudaran a entrar.

-Vas a quedar como nueva- entré a una burbuja irreal, Alice hizo todo lo posible por dejarme como nueva, me maquilló muy cuidadosamente y me hizo otro peinado mientras Jasper estiraba mi vestido.

-¿No quieres que detenga la boda gritando a todo pulmón que lo amo y que quiero tener sus hijos?- preguntó Jasper aligerando el ambiente, reí.

-No Jas, todo está dicho- él me miró negando.

-Él pierde, no lo olvides- me dio un abrazo antes de tomar su chaleco.

-Que empiece el teatro- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Esperé que Alice saliera del baño para que me acompañara a encontrar a mi madre.

-¡Ahí estás!- gritó cuando me vio llegar, todas estaban formadas. Éramos tres, yo y dos amigas de la universidad; cada una entraría con un padrino, a mí me tocó con un primo de Edward. Me limité a sonreír todo el camino.

Me concentré en un punto en blanco. Lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarme que la cola de cinco metro no se arrugara.

Los votos fueron sencillos y me daba algo de placer ver a Edward con un rostro bastante pálido parecía que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

El padre repitió una y otra vez lo mucho que una pareja de recién casados lucía enamorada pero estaba segura que no era la única que notaba el rostro desencajado del esposo.

-Rosalie Lilian Swan Dwyer…- mi hermana aceptó y chilló de emocionó cuando Edward le puso el anillo.

Cuando fue el turno de Edward, hizo algo que solo pocos reconocerían, su mano temblaba por el nerviosismo. Rosalie cubrió discretamente su mano con la suya.

No pude verlos darse un beso pero tuvo que acercarme a saludarlos.

-Felicidades Rose- le dije sinceramente, esperaba que fuera feliz. Cuando fue el turno de Edward me limité a abrazarlo.

Cuando llegó el primer baile nupcial mi madre saltaba de alegría, no podía soportarla ni un minuto más así que me fui a la barra.

-¿Novio o novia?- preguntó alguien detrás de mí. Con mi margarita le di mi mejor mueca.

-Hermana de la novia- contesté, inmediatamente volteó a ver a mi hermana. Clásico.

-La dinámica es bastante sencilla, ella es la bonita y yo la inteligente- el hombre empezó a reír.

-No es eso… Yo soy un fiel creyente que una mujer puede ser inteligente y hermosa a la vez- probablemente pero la bonita tenía la mitad del camino recorrido pensé para mis adentros.

-A las pruebas me remito- contesté señalando a los novios que posaban para una foto.

-¿Novio o novia?- repetí su pregunta. El hombre adelante mío tenía una mirada fiera.

-Edward es un cliente del bufete donde trabajo- lo había visto en algún sitio pero no lograba recordarlo.

-Honestamente estoy esperando que pasen dos horas, despedirme e irme a Los Ángeles- trabajaba donde yo vivía.

-¿En qué parte de la ciudad trabajas?- estaba segura que lo conocía.

-Hollywood- contestó. Yo no paraba cerca de ahí.

-¿Vives acá?- negué.

-Trabajaba para la empresa de Edward en Los Ángeles pero presenté mi renuncia hace unos días- las razones eran evidentes.

-¿A qué te dedicas?- preguntó.

-Economista, trabajé en el área financiero- soltó un silbido algo escandaloso.

-Entonces definitivamente eres la inteligente- le sonreí en respuesta. A espaldas de él pude ver a mi amiga haciendo piruetas para que le prestara atención.

-Discúlpame, tengo que irme- le dije señalando el lado opuesto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté recordando que no sabía lo principal.

-Black, Jacob Black- levantó su mano en modo de despedida. Esa escena se me hizo familiar.

Efectivamente, lo conocía. Ahora recordaba todo.

Lo había visto el día del funeral de su esposa.

 _Edward manejaba como loco por las avenidas de Nueva York._

 _-No entiendo a donde vamos- le dije por milésima vez. Solo había recibido una llamada y cambiado de rumbo._

 _-Se murió la esposa de un amigo, de un momento a otro. Supe hoy que llevaba dos días en coma pero no pensé que se iría tan rápido honestamente- lo vi tan afectado que no quise preguntar más y me limité a tomar su mano._

 _Cuando llegamos a la funeraria había bastantes personas pero Edward parecía no encontrar al viudo._

 _-¿Has visto a Black?- la mujer a la cual se lo preguntó negó._

 _Yo iba junto a él y notaba su desesperación._

 _-Edward, tranquilízate, entra y búscalo pero no te alteres amor- me miró con muchísima tristeza. Lo dejé entrar solo mientras esperaba a la entrada._

 _Por la conversación solo supe que la fallecida se llamaba Vanessa, llevaba dos años de matrimonio con el amigo de Edward.._

Mierda, él sabía quién era yo. ¡No me estaba comparando con Rosalie, estaba preguntándose qué carajos hacía acá!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alice ni bien llegué hacia ella.

-Nada, nada, ¿qué sucede?- Alice rodó los ojos.

-Fotos- caminé con ella hacia el jardín donde las fotos se estaban llevando a cabo. Sonreí lo más que pude pensando interiormente que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Quiero una sola con mi hermana- me vi obligada a quedarme mientras Rosalie me abrazaba.

-Gracias- levanté el rostro con miedo. Por un segundo pensé que lo sabía todo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté. Ella me miró con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Porque estás en el día más importante de mi vida Bella- fue una daga directo a mi alma. Sonreí para la foto y me sostuve de Alice para entrar a la recepción.

-Dios bendito, esto tiene que terminar en algún momento- murmuré para mí misma.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algún bocadito?- preguntó Jasper sentándose a lado mío.

-Solo quédate acá hasta que Alice termine con mi hermana por favor- rogué, Jasper asintió y me atrajo a su cuerpo.

-Amar no es así- dijo en forma de consuelo.

Los únicos que sabían de mi relación con Edward fueron sus padres, Alice y Jasper. Ahora Jacob pero él lo vio con sus propios ojos.

 _Llevábamos horas caminando buscando una pizzería abierta a las dos de la mañana._

 _-Estás loco, me has sacado de la cama para comer una pizza- Edward me sonrió antes de besarme._

 _-Te recordaré que hace dos semanas quisiste comer bocaditos chinos y yo como buen novio fui a comprarlos- rodé los ojos._

 _-Estaban a una cuadra y eran las seis de la tarde- exclamé escandalizada por la magnitud de su comparación._

 _Cuando por fin encontramos una abierta nos dispusimos a entrar cuando un hombre salía._

 _-¿Edward?- preguntó sorprendido._

 _-Black, que gusto verte. Ella es Isabella, mi novia- me quedé tan absorta en la presentación que solo atiné a estrechar la mano del hombre que tenía adelante._

 _-Nos vemos la próxima semana- le dije a Edward antes de llegar a su auto. –Un gusto Isabella- le sonreí en respuesta._

 _-¿Él es el que perdió a su esposa?- pregunté recordando el apellido de casada de la señora Vanessa._

 _-Sí, de eso hace ya ocho meses- asentí._

 _-¿Americana?- preguntó antes de formar la cola._

-Quiero pedirle a Alice que se mude conmigo- Jasper miraba a su novia revolotear por todo el jardín.

-Te dirá que sí, luego deberías ponerle un anillo- él sonrió.

-Lo haré, créeme- recordé el anillo que Edward me había dado, lo tenía guardado en mi bolso.

-¿Con quién hablabas antes?- cuestionó.

-Un amigo de Edward- me limité a contestar. No había necesidad de hacer la bola de nieve más grande.

-Se le veía interesado en ti- molestó Jasper. Rodé los ojos, era lo último que se me podía cruzar por la mente.

-Hablas estupideces- de repente el susodicho apareció detrás de mí.

-Vengo a despedirme- lo miré extrañada, no habían pasado dos horas.

-El tiempo no se ha vencido- él rodó los ojos.

-Digamos que los empecé a contar desde la ceremonia, incluso desde la fiesta de compromiso. Toma mi tarjeta, tal vez nos veamos por ahí- la tomé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por venir- le contesté.

-Dios mío, el tío está buenísimo- exclamó Jasper ni bien había cruzado el umbral. Lo miré escandalizada.

-Estaba actuando como Alice- me aclaró. –Fuera de bromas yo digo que cuando regreses debes darle una llamada- me eché a reír.

Alice llegó al rato y como tenía ganas de bailar Jasper y ella se fueron a la pista. Poco a poco se iba adentrando la noche, tomando el ascensor llegué a mi habitación, me di un baño y bajé con mis maletas.

No podía despedirme de nadie sino todos harían preguntas que solo tenían una respuesta: planeaba hundirme en mi miseria un par de semanas.

Dejé que el celular sonara y sonara hasta que llegué al salón VIP del aeropuerto. No traía mucho equipaje así que me quedaba esperar una media hora más para que mi vuelo abriera sus puertas.

-¿Tomarás el vuelo de las nueve y media?- reconocí esa voz al instante.

-Black, Jacob Black. Podría denunciarte por acoso- le dije medio en broma.

-Yo te daría un diploma porque estuviste en la boda de tu hermana con tu novio, bueno ahora cuñado- era un comentario cruel pero tenía que soportarlo.

-Todo queda en familia- Jacob tomó asiento al frente mío.

-Pensé que ya te había ido- él negó.

-Tuve que solucionar unos problemas y perdí el vuelo- que coincidencia para más extraña.

-Insisto, me estás acosando- Jacob hizo una mueca.

-Bella, vamos a compartir un vuelo, no dos hijos, tres perros y una casa en Bel Air- me eché a reír. Tenía razón, era un simple vuelo.

* * *

Gracias.


End file.
